Harry Potter and the Power of the SaveLoad
by The Cactus
Summary: Harry wanders about the library at night... and gains a most unorthodox kind of unlimited power! [This story is too stupid to continue.]
1. What's happening?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Working Title: **Harry Potter and the curse of the Save/Load

**A/N: **I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. Please feel free to correct me by sending mail to me if you notice any errors.

xxx

First year Harry Potter was roaming about the school library in the dead of the night, searching for any books that could help him and his friends in unraveling the mystery of the philosopher's stone.

Most of the books he had stumbled upon so far were rather nasty, with some books shooting out what he presumed to be curses as he passed, and yet others tried to eat his hand while he was browsing through. One had even screamed so loud that he slammed the book back onto the shelf and hightailed it out of the library, all the while seriously hoping that nobody had noticed the racket made by the book.

However, as he dodged a particularly vicious purple looking curse, Harry landed right in front of a shelf that only contained multiple copies of _Hogwarts: A History_. He imagined that Hermione would probably force him and Ron to borrow a couple if she knew they were there. However, inexplicably, he saw that there was a small bright yellow book jammed in the middle of copies of _Hogwarts: A History. _Feeling curious, and gathering that the book couldn't be too evil because it was bright yellow and wasn't in the restricted section, Harry pulled the book out. The title read…

_Unlimited Power_

Harry's eyes widened. "Unlimited Power? Could this book offer any hints as to Nicholas Flamel's ticket to apparent immortality, the philosopher's stone?" He flipped it open, and noticed that it had only one page, which was busy writing itself.

_Hello to you, my dear reader._

_If you have found this book, then you must have been wandering around the restricted section without permission, because the book that prompts you to jump in this direction only activates at night. I congratulate you on being the latest to join the group of Hogwarts rule breakers, as that's what you most certainly are. By the way, dodging was an excellent decision; getting hit would have ensured that you suffered a most dastardly painful sore on the bottom of both your big toes._

"Ouch." thought Harry.

_Yep, it is most painful, I can assure you. "Ouch" would be an accurate description._

"Hey wait, did the book just read my thoughts?" wondered Harry.

_Yes I just did._

Harry dropped the book in shock, but the book simply glowed and floated up to rest at his eye-level.

_Anyway, I just thought you should know that the front part of this book was merely a distraction; this book was made to take advantage of your (highly likely) distraction to put a curse on you. Now, I shan't tell you about the curse, but you'll find out in time. Don't worry, its nothing life threatening… in fact, it leads to the title of this book!_

With that, the book burst into flames and disappeared.

"Uh… what just happened?" stuttered Harry, who was in shock at being written to by a sentient book. Then it hit him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" A world of pain exploded within his head. It felt like someone had let loose an electric mouse within his head, and said electric mouse was currently busy sending jolts of electricity that painfully fried his brain, making him completely incoherent and unable to think at all. He couldn't even think of the pain; all he knew was that there was pain, and a whole lot of it at that. Harry fell to the floor and continued screaming, but surprisingly, nobody seemed to have heard the noise, as nobody cared to come running to check.

Suddenly the pain ceased. It simply disappeared. One moment he felt complete agony, but the next Harry felt perfectly fine. In fact, he felt exactly the same as he had before the pain flared up. Therefore, Harry went back to thinking about what had just happened. Apparently, he had had a written and mental conversation with a sentient book. How interesting.

Not to mention that the book… "OH MY GOD! THE BOOK CURSED ME! AHHHH!" screamed Harry, who figured that since nobody seemed to have heard the din earlier he could escape with his screaming. Unfortunately…

"MR POTTER! May I ask, exactly what is your purpose being in the library at…" Madam Pince, who looked extremely disgruntled, checked the clock. "2 a.m. in the morning?"

"Err… heh heh."

xxx

And thus, Harry was slapped with a two-week detention to be done in the library, where he had to return enormous piles of books to their rightful positions in the library everyday after school.

After receiving his punishment, Harry was sent right back to bed, which he was grateful for, because he felt very tired, both physically and mentally. There were no lingering effects from the mind frying he had earlier, but somehow just thinking about the pain tired him.

Harry climbed into bed, and he closed his eyes, ready for sleep, when suddenly all his thoughts melted away and words appeared in his mind.

xxx

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

xxx

"WHAT THE HELL?" thought Harry. He decided that he had merely fallen asleep instantly because he was really tired and was just having a really weird dream. He decided to try out he various options, so he selected save.

xxx

Do you want to save your progress? Yes/No

xxx

Harry picked yes.

xxx

Saving… progress saved.

xxx

The "screen" morphed back to the original menu. This time around, Harry picked load.

xxx

You currently have one save file/s.

1) Bed

Which file do you want to load?

xxx

Harry selected the only save file and loaded it.

xxx

Loading… file loaded.

xxx

Once again, the screen morphed back to the original menu. Harry opened his eyes, but saw nothing different. According to what he could see, nothing had changed at all. Harry decided that he was merely hallucinating due to his tiredness, so he closed his eyes and selected the final option, which caused the screen to disappear and all of his normal thoughts to flood back to him.

Harry smiled, and went to bed.

xxx

The next day, during Professor Binn's lesson, Harry took to his usual activity during the old ghost's lesson.

He went to sleep.

As he was trying to fall asleep, he felt his thoughts melt away and an option appear in his head.

xxx

Turn on Menu?

xxx

Harry sat up in shock. He truly had believed that the sequence of events last night had been a horrid nightmare. Apparently, it was not. Once again, Harry decided to try out the options.

xxx

Turn on Menu?

_Yes._

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

_Load._

You currently have one save file/s.

1) Bed

_Load 1._

Loading… file loaded.

xxx

Harry opened his eyes… and found that he was back in bed.

"…"


	2. Is it real?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies.

xxx

Harry screamed. Really, really loudly, so much so that he woke up everyone else in the room.

"BLOODY HELL MATE! What's up with the yelling? I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted Ron, equally loudly, which shocked Harry out of his screaming. He scanned his surroundings, dazedly looking for any clues as to whether everything before was merely a dream. Instead, the sensations felt all too real. From the slight roughness of his pajamas to the faint light coming from somewhere he could discern, to the sleepily loud voice of Ron.

It was all too clear that this nightmare wasn't just that, a nightmare.

He then started screaming again, which resulted in Ron slapping him upside the head, again snapping him out of his trance. Following which came Ron's concerned voice.

"You ok mate? Need me to inform the teachers?"

Harry looked towards Ron to see his hangings pulled back, and looking outside he could see that the rest of his dorm mates all had concerned expressions on their faces. Harry gulped, before replying, "Err… no need, I'm fine. Bad dream, that's all; sorry I woke you guys up."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Said Harry with a stronger voice.

"If you say so…" Ron retreated back to his bed. The rest all laid back down for sleep.

Harry drew his hangings and contemplated. Did he dream the following morning? Could he see the future? This sure felt real enough… Harry decided to try out that mysterious menu again. He lay back down onto his bed and closed is eyes, willing for the screen to appear.

xxx

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

_Load… I guess_

You currently have one save file/s.

1) Bed

_Load 1._

Loading… file loaded.

xxx

Harry screamed.

Well, he had decided that the best way to find out if he had really traveled back to his bed was to repeat the exact same action that he had first done. If his mates' reaction was the same then well… If not, then… he would look like a really, really big idiot. Ether way, it was a lose-lose situation for Harry, so he figured, why not?

"BLOODY HELL MATE! What's up with the yelling? I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted Ron.

_Shit! I really traveled back in time…?_

He realized that he apparently had gained a most unnatural power, one that… could… potentially… offer… him… unlimited… power…

This time, instead of being snapped out of his shock, Harry fell into shock when his brain was overloaded by his current predicament. Ron again slapped him upside the head, snapping him out of another self-induced trance.

"You ok mate? Need me to inform the teachers?"

Harry stared at Ron. "Tell me… tell me Ron. Tell me that this IS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Harry fell into denial. I know… you… you guys must have placed the book there… yes… yes! Good joke Ron... good joke… scared me out of my wits for a moment there. Ha-ha! Time traveling powers, nobody would have believed that! Ha-ha! HA-HA!" Harry broke into maniacal laughter.

Ron was now worried. "What joke Harry?" Harry continued laughing maniacally. Ron shook him. "Harry! Calm down! What happened? Harry… tell me… Harry, stop this nonsense please… STOP IT!"

But Harry wasn't listening. He was still lost thinking about his newly acquired time powers. Who? What? Why? HOW? Time travel unaided was the thing of myths! And yet now… he had these mysterious unexplainable powers. It had to be the work of his mind… the forces of evil were messing with his brain!

Harry was lost in his thoughts.

xxx

Ron shouted to one of the other boys. "Someone got get a teacher! Something's up with Harry!"

Harry heard that, and even though he was still confused he realized that he couldn't possibly explain satisfactorily his real situation, so he decided to travel again. He closed his eyes.

xxx

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

_Load… whichever evil bastard playing tricks my mind sure did a good job of it…_

You currently have one save file/s.

1) Bed

_Load 1._

Loading… file loaded.

xxx

Harry sat up on his bed. He was convinced that the forces of evil… that Voldemort fellow had put some kind of confusion spell on him. _This can't be real… If it's real then I am practically… ageless. I wonder if I can die… or will I simply be shown that screen again?_

Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table and nearly shot something at himself, before he put his wand down. "I don't think the risk is worth taking… what if I really die? That would be a bummer," thought Harry. Even though the evidence in front of him was concrete, Harry still refused to believe that a stupid book had given him prodigious powers. Still, It didn't hurt to think about what he could do if this power _was_ real.

For one, he can't die of old age. Secondly, he would never fail a test again. Thirdly, he had the potential to be the smartest, most powerful, most well read, wisest… whatever he wanted! The possibilities were practically endless! He could be the ultimate human specimen to ever live! He could be the epitome of humanity! Goodness knows what he could do with infinite time.

And then his evil and vindictive side kicked in.

"Heh heh, I can whack Snape whenever I like! I can kill anybody I want to! I can smash Malfoy's face in! I can break all his bones! I can torture him for as long as I like!"

Harry found himself smiling. "But first," he realized "I'll have to read up on all the nasty spells that I can find in the library…"

Harry started to plan for how he would use his power. Eventually, he decided that he would save his progress every time he woke up in the morning; so that he could repeat any day he wanted. Since he already had a file for tomorrow, he decided that he didn't need to save again.

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Harry decided that his first step would be taken tomorrow.

He closed his eyes, but the menu popped up again. He figured that he had to turn it off before it would stop interrupting his thoughts. He turned off the menu, but then he found himself with a new question. "Hey… how does the thing judge when it should ask me whether I want to turn on the menu?"

Harry pondered for a long moment, before he fell asleep for the night.


	3. Test driving!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. By the way, can anyone tell me when does the troll event occur? After the trio discover about Nicholas Flamel or something? Also, when was Harry doing in the library under his invisibility robes anyway? I also can't remember any of the relationships at that point, so please forgive me, and email me about mistakes.

000

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he woke up. He looked between his hangings to see the suns rays streaming in.

"Guess its morning already," thought Harry.

Just to double check that his power wasn't reall_y_ _fake_; he closed his eyes and willed the screen to appear. Of course, it didn't appear. Instead, the option to turn it on appeared.

Harry turned it on and saved, as he had resolved to do last night. Or the night before the last if he would be to get technical. Oh heck it. Harry couldn't very well keep track of time from now on, especially if he were to be repeating days thousands and thousands of times, so he decided that for his prolonged sanity, time would be relative to the time he loaded to.

"Well… today is the day I really put these powers to the test… I hope they don't fail me at an embarrassing moment… it would suck big time if I tried to turn back time after killing Malfoy or something but couldn't…"

Harry put on his robes and went down to breakfast, but he noticed that he had woken up particularly late today. The rest of the boys had already gone to breakfast without him. So he picked up his pace and headed extra quick towards the great hall.

As he entered the great hall, Ron waved to him, indicating their positions. Harry moved over to them and sat down next to Hermione. Harry wondered for a moment whether he should tell his friends about his mysterious powers, but decided not to, because they wouldn't remember a thing anyway, if he loaded to a time before he told them. He decided that maybe he'll tell them after he made an important save.

Funny that, after extreme denial the previous night, all of Harry's thoughts patterns were now attuned towards his new powers, even though they hadn't played any important role yet.

As he had his breakfast, Malfoy and his cronies made their daily rounds over from the Slytherin table to crack lame jokes and make stale insults at the expense of the trio.

Harry decided that it was time to test his powers. He stood up, and with a little hesitation cursed the leader of the gang, Malfoy, before he could speak a word.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Squeaked Harry. Pardon him if he was a bit nervous cursing someone for the first time in front of the entire great hall. As the blonde became stiff as a board and toppled over backwards from the "push' of the spell, the entire hall went silent. Ron was stuck with his mouth open, showing his half chewed bacon and eggs, and his eyes in awe. Hermione was simply slack jawed. Harry presumed that the rest of the hall was in similar states of confusion.

He turned towards the head table, and an angry voice traveled towards him. "HARRY POTTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR CURSING A FELLOW STUDENT UNPROVOKED!" No cookies awarded to whoever identifies the speaker correctly.

Harry blanched. "Crap, should have let him provoke me first… oh well, I'm going to escape anyway."

Harry glanced at Snape's greasy visage for a moment, before he closed his eyes and called up the menu.

xxx

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

_Load!_

You currently have two save file/s

1) Bed (Night)

2) Bed (Morning)

_Load 2._

Loading… file loaded.

xxx

Harry opened his eyes, half expecting to see an outrage Snape right in his face and the rest of the great hall trying to hold in their laughs at the stupid expression he had to assume when calling up the menu.

Instead, what he saw was… the first year Gryffindor male dormitory. Harry pumped his fist. "BOOYAH! Good stuff, this power. I had no idea cursing Malfoy could be so fun! All those times I had to hold back… IF ONLY I HAD THIS POWER EARLIER!" After a few moments of crowing over his own coolness, where he had shouted things like "Harry, you're the man!", Harry thought back to the incident at the breakfast table.

"Ok, so old greasy hypocritical Snape said I attack without provocation eh? Lets see what happens if its Draco who starts it. I'll let him speak before I curse him…" Strangely, after his success with his powers, Harry's attitude suddenly became quite cocky…

Harry put on his daily wear and went down to breakfast. Again. "Hmm… I can see how these actions can get repetitive…"

Again, Ron waved at him, so Harry made his way over, but he sat down next to Ron this time. He tried to have some breakfast, but found that he wasn't hungry at all. "Well, looks like any nourishment follows me…" As a result, Harry ate very little, and much of his time was spent swirling his food around as he waited for Malfoy to come barking. Hermione noticed his restlessness, and had part of the sentence "Harry, what's the pro…" out when Malfoy showed up.

Harry grinned as he saw Malfoy approach. Oh, what fun he could have once he learned the better curses!

"So… Potter's found himself a new girlfriend… yet what a pity… its _that_ ugly mudblood know-it-all. Surely you can do better than…" Draco didn't get to finish, because Harry stood up and screamed "PETRIFICOUS TOTALUS!" right into his face. His wand followed up on his command, and this time Malfoy didn't just topple over; instead, he was sent flying back right into some unlucky Ravenclaws who had chosen the wrong time to come down to breakfast.

As expected, Snape's angry shout traveled over. "HARRY POTTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR ATTACKING ANOTHER STUDENT!"

"Sucker. I knew he didn't care for what reasons he deducted points from Gryffindor." Thought Harry casually.

Harry wanted to send a spell into Snape's face, but decided not to, for the teacher could probably defend himself well enough against it. Snape might even decide to attack, which wouldn't be good for him, for he might not be able to handle whatever Snape sent at him.

Therefore, Harry loaded his save file… and his consciousness disappeared.

xxx


	4. Frustration!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. By the way, can anyone tell me when does the troll event occur? After the trio discover about Nicholas Flamel or something? Also, when was Harry doing in the library under his invisibility robes anyway? I also can't remember any of the relationships at that point, so please forgive me, and email me about mistakes.

xxx

Harry, of course, opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. Again, the sun's rays were streaming in; assuring him that he had landed right where he should have.

Harry decided that he had had enough of cursing Malfoy for the time being. Cursing the blonde wasn't all that fun when the spells he used were mostly harmless. He would certainly need to learn some "nicer" spells from the library soon. Oh well. Maybe he'll do it when he was serving detention in the library later.

This time, as Harry put on his robes and made his way down to breakfast, which he had already eaten twice, Harry catalogued the kind of spells he would need to learn. "Lets see… I'll need something to knock people unconscious…" Pertificous Totalus was a good spell suitable for his age, but the victim retained a degree of consciousness after the spell hit. Nope, he would need something more powerful so that he would be free to sneak about.

Sneak about where, he didn't know.

"Then I'll need a variety of torture spells… Ooh I remember something… there were those unforgivables I read about. I wonder what those curses are all about. But they'll probably cause quite a bit of pain though… need to check them out."

He never doubted that he would find the darkest of the dark arts in a SCHOOL library. Strange isn't it?

Harry arrived at the great hall, Ron waved to him, and he again sat down next to Hermione and began to pretend to have breakfast. Harry knew that Malfoy was set to come up soon and say some rubbish, but Harry didn't really keep an eye out this time, as he was still engrossed in thinking about how he was going to abuse his powers. Funny how Evil with a capital E Harry is becoming isn't it?

Again, Malfoy came by, but this time, instead of attacking the _blonde, _Harry decided to try to goad the idiot into attacking him. Funnily, even though this time he wasn't speaking with Hermione, (Oh, he had gotten way better at faking his eating.) Malfoy still said the same thing about him and Hermione as he had done previously.

"So… Potter's found himself a new girlfriend… yet what a pity… its _that_ ugly mudblood know-it-all. Surely you can do better than… even a prettier _mudblood _would be better than… _that_."

Harry looked up at Malfoy, smirked, before putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Well… I don't really see how whom I'm interested in is any of your business, unless… you're _jealous? Oh my_! The _great _Malfoy scion falling in love with a muggle... and getting jealous at the sight of her in the arms of another boy?" Harry pulled Hermione, who was already beet red, closer to himself. "_Goodness_, these shocking news will make the headlines for sure! But perhaps there is hope for you after all…"

Needless to say, everybody was surprised at Harry's reply; even Harry himself was shocked at his slyness. But, perhaps not having to face the consequences of one's actions _can _embolden even the most timid mouse.

Malfoy colored. "EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF HAVING EVEN THE REMOTEST FEELINGS OF GOODWILL TOWARDS A _MUBLOOD?"_

Harry looked away, as if he had lost interest and was dismissing Malfoy. "I didn't think my tone was accusatory, but you think whatever you like, ok? Now leave me to my breakfast."

Draco pulled out his wand. "I'll…I'll curse you!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and regarded Malfoy out of his peripheral vision. "Well, I for one don't think you have the guts to curse me. Come on and curse me if you dare! I'm waiting…"

Malfoy turned a most marvelous shade of purple. "TALK TO MY WAND! STUPEFY!"

Harry was stunned, both literally and mentally. "Damn it, I didn't think he really had the guts to do that! Crap." Harry was hit by the stunning spell, but instead of falling unconscious like most people do, Harry was still being fed information by his five senses. He could see, hear, and smell, touch but he couldn't move his body at all.

All of a sudden, the menu appeared superimposed over his field of vision. It created the most impressive effect of having letters floating in mid air in the great hall. Of course, Harry realized that he was the only one who could see the words.

xxx

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

xxx

"Man, I guess there's really no choice, but I'll have to go back again. I had wanted to go through the day this time…" woefully thought Harry.

xxx

_Load._

You currently have two save file/s

1) Bed (Night)

2) Bed (Morning)

_Load 2._

Loading… file loaded.

xxx

Harry woke up in bed. Again. And Again. And Again.

"Arrgh. I guess I should just act normal this time. Maybe that blonde prick will actually let my day pass before I seriously murder his ass."

The previous few times where Harry had tried to let time proceed as normal had ended up with him cursing Malfoy again, cursing Goyle, cursing Crabbe, cursing the trio together, and _attempting _to curse Snape.

"Bloody Snape. Should have known that he would have more dueling skills that a first year student."

Snape had conjured up a shield that he had never even heard of to reflect his own spell (The stunning spell, which he had learned from Malfoy.) back at him. His own spell and two others from Snape and Malfoy respectively had stunned him before he could even figure out what was going on.

Harry sighed. He guessed that he wasn't going to be cursing any slimy potions teachers for sometime until he had gotten world champion dueling skills.

Harry made his way down to breakfast.


	5. Dungeons!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. This chapter contains lame humor. Also, as you can tell, I've lost my direction! Poohie.

xxx

After several more repeated attempts, and a new save right before entering the entrance of the great hall, Harry finally managed to get past the dratted breakfast. He brushed off Malfoy when he came, and succeeded in goading Malfoy into attacking him again. However, instead of traveling again, Harry simply waited the stun out, and in an eerily similar manner when compared with Snape, McGonagall shouted at the culprit.

"MR MALFOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! 20 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR CURSING A FELLOW STUDENT!"

Needless to say, Snape purpled, but he couldn't really do anything because Malfoy _had _cursed Harry.

But he did do something _very_ annoying. "15 points to Slytherin for the demonstration of an advanced disabling spell. Good work on the spell, Draco."

McGonagall fumed, but couldn't really do anything because the spell was rather advanced for a first year. Instead, she made her way towards Harry and cast a quick _enervate_ on him before angrily, yet still graciously, leaving the great hall.

And with that, Harry survived his first morning with his powers.

But he did have an unbearably full stomach, so he excused himself as the group made their way out of the great hall and made his way to the toilet.

"Ouch!" Thought Harry.

xxx

Harry took his own sweet time in the toilet, which unfortunately led to him being late for his first lesson. And what might his first lesson be?

Why Potions, of course!

Harry slammed the door open as he came into the dungeon, and strolled in seemingly without a care in the world. Snape's face, which was already a most unnatural color after seeing his house get 20 points shaved off, turned even more unnatural, if that was even possible. As Harry strolled by, he waved at Snape and said, "Good morning, professor!" For some reason, Harry was feeling particularly nice towards the snake today.

Snape snapped. "100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! AN ADDITIONAL 50 POINTS FOR BEING LATE! AND NOW GET TO YOUR SEAT BEFORE I FORCEFULLY _TAKE_ YOU TO YOUR SEAT!

Harry simple strolled by. He had made a save before he had entered the classroom, so he didn't really care about the points. He'll repeat the scenario later on, after he had had his fun.

Harry sauntered over to the desk occupied by Ron and Hermione, which was near the end of the classroom. Harry took his own sweet time making his way across the dungeon, pausing to look into the cauldron of Malfoy, before declaring, "This is CRAP!" and "accidentally" sneezed in the direction of the cauldron, sending snot flying into it. Snape yelled. So loud that up in the headmaster's office Dumbledore paused, before musing, "Ah, looks like young Mr. Potter has indeed inherited his father's ability," before popping another lemon drop into his mouth.

"HARRY POTTER! DETENTION TONIGHT! EVERY NIGHT! FROM TONIGHT TILL THEN END OF THE YEAR! WITH ME! IN THE DUNGEONS! YEAH!"

Nearly everyone sweat dropped.

Harry smiled condescendingly. "Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to fight with Madam Pince for my time then. I already have detention for sneaking into the library last night."

Whispers broke out. What could Harry Potter have been doing in the library at night? Harry didn't have any problem letting the people know, since they'll soon _not _know the thing anyway. Ron leaned over. "Bloody hell mate, did you really have to let them know whaddya up to?"

"No worries Ron, everything will work out in the end!"

Ron sweat dropped again.

Snape, meanwhile, was ready to burst. His face was completely purple, which either meant he was oxygen deprived or he was having a heart attack. Either way, it wasn't very healthy for a middle aged man to exert himself like this, wizard or not.

"YOU… YOU… YOU… YOU BOY!"

Harry smiled, his eyes turning into little curves. "Interesting observation! And good job on the imitation of my uncle Vernon, you've even got the color down pat! People, this man deserves an award!"

By now, everyone was absolutely flabbergasted at Harry's behavior. Hermione and Ron were both doing remarkable imitations of goldfishes. Harry smiled again. He had been planning to travel back anyway, because the toilet break was unexpected, but he decided that he should have some fun before he traveled. After all, he had an eternity to act seriously…

"Eternity…" wondered Harry, but he quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind.

Snape cursed him. Before, Snape's wand had already been alternating between being pointed at Harry and being pointed at the floor. Most probably, Snape was trying to control his impulse to curse Harry, but Harry had pushed him beyond the edge, further off than anywhere the coyote had gone, and that was saying something.

As he flew through the air Harry idly wondered if he could use this to kick Snape out of the school. He briefly considered this, before deciding that he'll pursue this line of thought later. As his head slammed into the wall and the menu came up, Harry decided to save this moment.

xxx

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

xxx

"Well, I'll save. Maybe I'll be able to get him kicked out for attacking a student. But for now, I want to continue with my life, I think."

xxx

_Save._

Do you want to save your progress? Yes/No

_Yes._

Saving… progress saved.

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

_Load._

You currently have five save file/s

1) Bed (Night)

2) Bed (Morning)

3) Great Hall

4) DUNGEONS! DUN DUN DUN!

5) OUCH! (Head connected with wall)

_Load 3. Well, I was late for the class already. And now I won't have a stomachache. Maybe._

Loading… file loaded.

xxx

Harry appeared right outside the great hall, and as he prepared to eat his breakfast for somewhere near the fiftieth time, Harry groaned as he realized that he had to go through Malfoy and his cronies all over again.

"Shit," summed it all up.


	6. Skipping forward?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. This chapter veers wildly off course. Oh yeah, to those who have used this story's idea somewhere, please send me a link, okay?

xxx

_The beginning of this chapter takes a slight time skip into the future…_

Harry sat on one of the comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room, his posture not unlike that of on Leon S Kennedy as he sat upon Osmund Saddler's throne. With a single hand on his chin, Harry appeared to in deep thought.

"I'm bored." Thought Harry.

Ever since he had been able to predict and correctly answer every single question of every single professor in every single class, the teachers had started to detect that something was off. When Harry started handing in perfect essays for the entire first half of the school year, the teachers simply stopped giving him homework, because for some unknown reason every copy that was henceforth handed in was an exact copy of Harry's work. That is, save for one Hermione Granger's essays of course.

However, most of the time she only got an E, because even though under normal circumstances her essays would merit an O, Harry's essays were just so good that something the professors had to do some research of their own just to keep up.

If Harry kept up his 100 streak, he would probably be the first student to get a 100 score at the end of a year. (Just for reference, Hermione Granger got a 99.99 for her first year. The 0.01 was lost because she forgot to put in a full stop at the end of her sentence.)

As he had no homework, and all his other friends were up to their ankles in it, Harry was, predictably, bored.

He scanned the room. "HEY! WOOD! Want to practice Quidditch?"

"Can't, Harry! My professors have stuck me in homework up to my ass. Maybe if you'll help me do my work…?"

Harry waved him off. "Nah. If I do, then I'll have to help the rest of the team, and I'm not in the mood."

Lets see… maybe I can find something fun to do within these saves of mine… Harry sifted through his now considerable amount of saves, and isolated one.

"OH HO! I remember this one. Never really got the chance to get down to doing it. Maybe now something funny will happen."

Before he went, Harry made a save, a practice he picked up after a really painful loss, but that's a story for another time.

For now, Harry's consciousness disappeared.

xxx

Unfortunately, while Harry did remember this save, he didn't remember the circumstances that lead to it.

One of which was his pissing off Snape so much that Snape cursed him into the goddamn wall. Unfortunately, because of his power he couldn't fall unconscious, so he was stuck in the waking world cradling his very, _very _delicate head, which had just been whacked by a cold, cruel and heartless dungeon wall of stone with a solid bang.

THE INJUSTICE!

But Harry soon got over it, and staggered to his feet. Then, in a most unexpected gesture of the Harry of this time, he started yelling really, _really_ loudly. At _Snape_!

"THIS WON"T BE THE END OF IT! YOU HEAR ME? IT WON'T BE THE END OF IT! I'LL SUE YOUR PANTS OFF… OH YES I WILL!"

Snape smirked in a most infuriating manner. "Oh no you won't, you little punk. Just like your father, you are, but now I have some new tricks up my sleeve that I didn't when I faced down that evil bastard that was your father and defeated him in a climatic battle!"

Harry sweat dropped. The rest of the class was already too stunned to have any reaction. Finally, after a few minutes, Harry spoke up. "You did?"

"Oh you little bastard! OBLIVATE!" Harry flew into the wall, again.

"OBLIVATE OBLIVATE OBLIVATE OBLIVATE OBLIVATE OBLIVATE…" Snape paused for breath, before continuing, "OBLIVATE OBLIVATE OBLIVATE OBLIVATE…"

…Until finally, he finished oblivating the whole class, except Harry, of course, whose special condition prevented him from succumbing to the effects of the spell.

As the rest of the class were trapped in the induced daze caused by the spell, Snape yelled out the current circumstances. "ALL OF YOU HAVE JUST SEEN MR POTTER ATTACK ME UNPROVOKED! AS A RESULT, I HAD TO DEFEND MYSELF FROM HIS DARK CURSE, EVEN THOUGH NO FIRST YEAR COULD HAVE KNOWN IT, AND THUS HE WAS KNOCKED INTO A WALL AND BECAME UNCONSCIOUS. Oh yeah, I had better make sure of that. STUPEFY!"

Harry was hit by a stunner, and couldn't move. He really wanted to hop out of this bad situation, but he decided to ride the situation out.

Snape waited for the rest of the class to snap out of their daze before barking out an order. "Malfoy! Take Potter to the Hospital Wing. I trust that you will take… _good _care of Mr. Potter here."

Ron yelled. "HEY! Malfoy is going to do goodness knows what to Harry!"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "50 points from Gryffindor for doubting a professor. Draco, get moving."

Malfoy smirked at Ron before standing up and levitating Harry with a cry of "Wingardium Levi O sa!" With a flick of his wand, Harry went zooming out of the room, still perfectly conscious, but without any motor controls. The moment the door closed as Malfoy walked out, the class could hear a continuous banging sound that sounded suspiciously like the contact of a human head and a rock wall.

Snape _grinned._

Nasty.

xxx

Harry _was _awake, and he wasn't _digging _it, as some people would say. However, he couldn't lash out at his aggressor due to the stupid stunner he had taken.

"Maybe I really should hop…"

But then, the thought of being able to incriminate both Draco and Snape was enough to keep him going. Oh yeah, he'll put his memories into Dumbledore's pensive… and then the two slimy gits would be appropriately punished. Just the thought of Snape's face, when he realized he had been implicated despite his memory charm, and Draco's when he realized that his victim wasn't knocked out at all, was enough to keep him running.

Revenge was coming to claim them…

_End of time skip…_

xxx


	7. A new power!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Warning: Any traces of plot have evaporated.

xxx

Harry had just survived his first potions lesson, which while having several hiccups, was survivable in the end. Of course, Harry had to resort to making saves every 5 minutes just to make surviving possible, but while his potions were ruined countless times as a result of his zoning out, the end product was actually a pretty decent potion that would almost certainly pass…

…Unless of course Snape's swirling robe 'accidentally' catches the vial of Harry's potion and proceed to swipe it off the desk, smashing it.

Which happened, of course. Harry had stayed back a little just to wait for this.

"Well. I'm afraid its yet another zero for you, Potter. I can't grade what's not there, can I?"

"Oh no problem, _professor_. I can easily pour you another vial. I haven't emptied my cauldron yet."

"20 points from Gryffindor for not following instructions, Potter. I told you to vanish your potion… quite some minutes ago. Oh, and another 20 points off for tardy work in cleaning up. Most of the students have already left, and I do have another class to teach after this, you know. Oh, and why not take another 20 points of for having need a teacher to clean up for you? _Evanesco!_"

Harry fumed. Snape smirked. He was obviously making up for the points he had not been able to take off earlier. (Harry had continuously traveled back to thwart Snape's evil plans.)

"Very well. I believe that's the end of that, so get out of my classroom, you bunch of dunderheads."

Harry decided that there was really no point going back to fix this, since he was so pissed off he felt that he might actually make things worse instead. Therefore, he chose to stomp out, with Ron and Hermione in tow.

xxx

As he stomped out, Harry was suddenly hit by a splitting headache that caused him to stumble and nearly fall flat on his face. He managed to recover, but the moment he straightened himself his brain shut down and he became knocked out unconscious on the floor.

xxx

Instead of seeing the menu, an all-encompassing image of a yellow book flashed into existence within the confines of the mind, and for a moment he could see the title of the book flash by.

However, the image disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. When it disappeared, he was returned to the menu, but now instead of the options, only one word was shown.

_Rebooting… 98_

As the counter hit 100, the word dissolved to reveal a complete white screen. As Harry began to wonder of he was simply hallucinating about everything that had happened so far, text suddenly appeared.

_Of course it isn't you hallucinating. If that were true, your powers wouldn't have functioned at all._

"Hey… wait a minute, aren't you the stupid book that gave me these powers?"

_Do you truly not appreciate this great gift that has been bestowed upon you?_

"I never wanted them in the first place! They have been useful yes, but my life has now become seriously complicated, among several other issues. Right now, I don't even know whether I'm really dead or alive! I don't know where the real world is; I don't know how my power, which is easily the most inconceivable and overpowered power ever, will mess up the entire continuity! I… don't even know if all this is just a dream of mine… AND I CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW HOW A STUPID BOOK CAN GRANT SUCH POWERFUL REALITY WARPING POWERS!"

_Wait… what? I've… not expected you to come upon such a situation yet… but I'm quite certain with this power your task shall be much easier._

"Task? What task?"

_Anyway, now that you have registered the required amount of usage to upgrade your power, which is approximately 1000000000 hours, by the way, you have gained an upgrade._

_It's not really an upgrade, but more of an entirely new power. Get this; you are now able to erase memories. No limits whatsoever. Whatever memory you want to erase, be it that of an event, that of discovery, that of an error. Whatever you wish it to be, will be._

_And now, I bid you goodbye. _

"HEY WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS YET!"

With that, Harry was well and truly knocked out.

xxx

Harry woke up to find himself in the hospital wing. For some reason, he got the sinking feeling that this would be the first of many times. However, after a second, he realized that he didn't just feel. He _knew _that this was just the beginning of many visits over the years. If that stupid book was going to knock him out as and when it liked, then his chances of avoiding sudden collapses were minimal.

Anyway, as Harry shook his head to clear it of sinking thoughts, he remembered the last words of the book. Apparently, there was now a new power for him to utilize. Seeing that nobody was around, and that if he was found with his eyes closed people would probably think that he was still out of it, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the menu to pop up.

xxx

Save?

Load?

Turn off menu?

_NEW: _Information.

xxx

"Ok… now there is a new option…"

Needless to say, Harry tried it out.

xxx

Dear user,

Please be informed that this operating system has recently undergone a system update, and a couple of functions have either been added or updated.

The list includes as follows:

1) Menu now springs on and off based on time from closure of eyes. Normal booting up time is approximately 5 seconds. Thoughts calling up menu have been disabled.

2) New function added, that could be utilized without the booting of the system. More information can be found below.

3) New 'Death Mode'. Function is still in the beta stage, and usage is currently restricted. More information on the subject will be made available later.

New function: User has now been granted ability to erase memories. This method of erasure is complete and any information lost cannot be recovered. To utilize, user simply has to say the word "Erase" and think about what is to be erased. System will effectively and correctly filter out unrelated thoughts and focus on what is to be erased. Again, be sure of what is to be erased. Any lost information is unrecoverable.

New function: 'Death Mode'. Usage is currently restricted, and more information will be made available later.

xxx

Harry switched off the menu. "Death Mode? Sounds interesting…"


	8. Pissing Off and Peeping Toms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Warning: Any traces of plot have evaporated, but a plot is just a bonus anyway, isn't it? Extreme OOC abound.

xxx

As Harry was still thinking about what this 'Death Mode' was all about, his two friends suddenly trooped in as if they had been cued.

"Hey Harry, we banished you to the hospital wing after you collapsed on the floor outside the dungeons as we were in a hurry to get to the next class. However, I'm glad to see that you've arrived here safely enough!" As you can expect, that was Ron.

Harry felt incredulous. How could his friends just banish him? He didn't know what it was, but it sure didn't sound very friendly. And how did they do that anyway? Was it some charm that Hermione had read about?

Harry cleared his throat, which was conveniently parched. "So, tell me about this banishing thing…" His tone carried a nasty edge, but Hermione, ever the clueless bookworm with her head constantly stuck up the ass of books for so long that she was cut off from the world of the living, failed to pick up on it. Ron was well, an idiot, so that it was pretty obvious he didn't manage to pick it up either.

"Well Harry, I learnt that spell when I read a charms text yesterday! I couldn't find anything to test it on so that I could tell what it did exactly; therefore when you fell I was very happy to be able to test it out!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You two tested an unknown spell on me?"

"Yeah, and I don't see the problem!"

"See this. Do I look like a guinea pig to you?"

Ron squinted and stared hard at Harry for a moment. "Well yeah, actually! I remember seeing one out in the fields near the Burrow, and you look remarkably like it! I still remember the round glasses like markings around its eyes! Wow Harry, you look like a guinea pig!"

Hermione simply huffed. "Do you have no confidence in me? I had already read up on the effects beforehand! I knew exactly what it would do!"

"Didn't you just say you didn't know exactly what it did?"

"Err… well… oh yeah… oh… um… just shut up Harry! Your insensitive comments are not helping the situation!"

"What situation?"

"Arrgh. Boys! I give up." with that, she turned and swept out of the room, her robes billowing out behind much like how Snape's robe did.

Harry was stupefied. What had occurred was just a tad too stupid for him to handle, so he simply flung the sheets off and pretended that no such conversation had ever happened. He quickly threw on his robe, which was roughly strewn across the table, presumably by some over eager fan girl wager to rip his clothes off. He assumed that even though he had no idea how such a fan girl could get to him in the hospital wing, but come on; let a boy continue his delusions.

As he was about to make good his escape, the school nurse, Pomfrey, came running in. "Where are you going, Mr. Potter?"

"How come you knew exactly when to come running in? Somehow everybody around me suddenly has some kind of impeccable timing."

"Oh, we were only spying on you from that peephole over at that wall." She pointed at said wall. "See?"

Harry didn't bother looking. "Err… why were you spying on me… and together with Ron and Hermione?"

Pomfrey dismissed his question with a wave. "Oh, we were only looking to see if you were all right. I don't have all day to stick around your bed, you know."

Harry gaze swept around the entire hospital wing twice. He concluded that he was the only patient within the entire premises. "Well, I'm the only patient around…"

Pomfrey huffed. "What, do you think I'm purposely spying on you? I'm a professional nurse!"

Harry looked up to see that the window out of her office was right above the peephole. "Well, why couldn't you have looked out of the window?"

"I… err."

"The source has a suspicious purpose. From this, I can conclude that you were peeping on me not because you wanted to ensure my well being, as you could have just looked out of the window."

"No! I'm not as unprofessional as that! Err… OBLIVATE!"

Harry was hit by the spell, but it was hardly effective against him.

"Oh, just forget about this crap. And let me go so that I don't have to be your peep toy any longer."

"OBLIVATEOBLIVATEOBLIVATEOBLIVATEOBLIVATE! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?"

"Well, I guess it's high time for me to test out my new power," muttered Harry. "ERASE!" he boomed. Pomfrey, for some reason, fell over and collapsed on the floor.

Harry shrugged and walked out. "Well, I can't even begin to guess what she forgot…"

xxx

Harry decided that he didn't want to go to classes anymore for the day. He decided that now that his second power had come into effect he should begin to put it to use by going to the library. Stomping to the library, because nobody liked being peeped on, Harry slammed the door to the library open, unwittingly knocking out some poor sap who was standing right at the edge of the door's reach. His friend, who had just escaped a knockout punch from the door, started shouting at Harry and it began to draw quite a bit of attention onto Harry.

"Oh, just shut up. ERASE!"

The friend was knocked out cold and toppled over his friend. The rest of the students simply went back to their work and those who still noticed the two bodies looked as though they didn't know the two existed until today.

Harry ignored that and made his way to the restricted section.

As he was about to enter, Madam Pince came running up to stop him. Mr. Potter, before you enter I will require a note of certification signed by a teacher granting you entrance to the dangerous texts stored in this area."

Harry glared at her.

"Also, you will be required to complete your detention duties later in the day."

"Oh, that's just bullshit. Forget about all that crap. Forget about whatever you set me to do. I have no recollection anyway. ERASE!"

Madam Pince was knocked out cold on the floor.

Harry stepped into the restricted section.


	9. SPELLS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **There's still a plot actually. Read carefully. Hunter, I have an explanation for the time thing, so message me to hear it!

xxx

Harry stomped into the restricted section, and without looking, grabbed a random book out of the shelf labelled '101 easy reference books for an aspiring Dark Lord'. He flipped, and instantly the book screamed something that sounded suspiciously like a dark curse, which Harry barely avoided by throwing the book to the ground, throwing off its aim. The curse whacked a shelf behind him and instantly, another book fired off a curse, which in turn set off another, and another, until soon the entire walkway was filled with curses.

For a moment, the three letters, LSK, flashed in his mind, as he threw himself to the ground and tried to seem as insignificant as possible. He wondered what that meant, but decided to save his own ass first.

Unfortunately for him, one of the evil books soon noticed him, and the curse it fired at Harry was plenty dark. Harry didn't see it coming, as he was face down on the floor.

Suddenly, his butt burned.

"YEOUCH!"

He rolled over. Only to catch another, this time in a rather sensitive area that I, as a male, would rather not mention. This time, instead of a fire, the spell simulated a pissed off woman the size of aunt Marge wearing combat boots kicking out.

Oddly, just a moment before something exploded below Harry saw EXACTLY that.

Nasty spell.

Anyway, as Harry had his stupid power, he couldn't faint dead away. Instead, he was stuck in menu mode, all the while the pain below steadily got worse and worse. For the first time in a long while, Harry cursed his power. He tried to load a save, but it didn't work, because he couldn't concentrate long enough to get through the pain to select a save.

Let us see an example of his thought processes.

"PAINloadPAINloadPAINsomethingPAINarrghPAINLoad2PAINohmygodjustloadPAINarrghPAINPAINouchPAIN!"

For a while, Harry just lay there screaming, and even though the whole library could hear him no one bothered coming to his aid as he had knocked out Madam Pince and none of the students had the balls to enter the restricted section without clearance. Imagine, they let a first year kid wallow in his misery after being kicked down under! What nasty people!

After a while, one of the books ran out of energy and fell silent. This started off another chain reaction, this time going in the favour of Harry, in which all of the books began to quieten down.

Harry rolled around for a while, but before long he had recovered and banished away the menu, and picked up the book he had thrown onto the floor earlier.

'Dark curses for torturing your favourite potions professors!'

Harry was weird out by the title. "Freaky, how did this stupid book know I was here to get spells for Snape and Malfoy?" Just then, a voice rang through his head. "

_Oh, I just knew what you needed, so I took the initiative to manipulate this timeline for you._

"Wait… you're the stupid book that cursed me! Die!"

… _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that._

"Why don't you just go die? Release me from this immediately! I want an existence that's not a for naught!"

… _Out of all the victims, I just had to choose the philosophical one._

"What do you mean by that! Any person in my place would also reject this… this power!"

… _Just what the hell is wrong with you?_

"NOTHING! RELEASE ME!"

_Look, now you're practically a god. Make do it with what you will. _

And with that, the presence within Harry's mind vanished.

"Shit, what the hell am I going to do now? … Well I guess I could do what I set out here to do for…"

With that, Harry plopped down on the floor, (But jumped up screaming when his butt started burning.) flipped open the book and began to read.

xxx

Elsewhere, the mysterious voice was conversing with other mysterious voices.

xxx

Harry was hard at work learning the cruciatus curse, which was unfortunately, the only curse written the book. However, the book did have 101 ways to make use of the curse in different… circumstances.

Harry didn't have that much tact however, he wanted to simply storm into the room and make Snape _scream._

"Remember, to really make your professor _scream, _you'll need to add in the words, ' UNLIMITED POWER!' at the end to make the curse amplify its own power. If you use the spell by itself, it'll only throw the loser back a little and give him a sting equivalent to that of an ant bite, unless you really have a butt lot of hatred. (Of course, Harry did have that.) A lot of people forget this step, unfortunately, so this curse has become rather dark from the stigma of such hatred in recent times."

Harry snapped the book open and threw it behind him. Unfortunately, this set off another trigger within the book, which caused it to fire off a dark curse. As you can probably expect already, the spell hit another of the dark books and promptly set off another chain reaction that caused the walkway to become full of flashy lights again.

This time, instead of throwing himself to the floor and becoming a sitting duck, Harry high tailed it out of the section and out the door in double quick time.

xxx

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was sensing an enormous disturbance within the restricted section.

"Hmm, I don't suppose that a student is trying to become a dark lord…?"

Dumbledore rose from his thro… chair and made his way to the restricted section, but he paused as he came into the library as he saw two unknown boys lying on the floor.

"OH NO, they must be infiltrators. Good thing I caught them having a nap. Castle, eat the up!"

A huge gaping maw opened up under the boys, revealing rows of sharp teeth, and the two boys fell in, never to be seen again.

Dumbledore continued on his way, until he caught sight of Madam Pince lying on the floor. "Oh dear me, I wonder what could have cause this? She must have drunk too much at last night's party."

Dumbledore gingerly stepped over her and into a familiar walkway that was full of flashing lights. "Oh, how delightful! Some student must have practiced making a light show here!"

Dumbledore walked in, expecting disco music to erupt, but he was hit by one of the spells and turned into a duck. He became, literally, a sitting duck.

"Quack?"


End file.
